


End of The World

by outerealm



Category: Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: End of the World, Gen, mentions of many others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerealm/pseuds/outerealm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows about the Hulk. It's hard not too. What nobody knows about is the third creature that lingers in Bruce's mind, waiting for his chance to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of The World

**Author's Note:**

> Devil Hulk is an actual character in the comics. And Devil Hulk is actually stronger then Hulk. A lot nastier too.

Sleep is one of man-kinds greatest gifts and puzzlement's. Sleeping allows the brain to rest, relax, allow images to appear, most of the time nonsensical and meant nothing. Sometimes memories worked their ways into the nightmares, rising up from the back of the brain, determined to air it out from its dusty corner. Most of the time, it was a blessing to people wishing to escape life just for a little.

He slept.

It wasn’t the sleep of the easy, it was the sleep of one in a nightmare despite the fact that his body didn’t even so much twitch.

A ravened land stretched out before him, two creatures before him. The large green one paced through the ruined rubble of destroyed buildings, snarling and frustrated, anger radiating off of it in waves. 

Behind it, crouched in the darkest part of the area, lay the biggest beast of them all. It towered over the puny Hulk, yellow scales rattling and shining in the dark area. Long fangs dripped poison, the tongue testing air and hissing out threats. Taloned hands flexed, long tail flexing despite the chains that kept it down.

Giant snake eyes ignored the puny human, and Hulk snarled. A terrible fanged smile crossed the face of the other creature, _“You can't win, Hulk. You're just a frightened child. You're a fractured piece of Bruce's psyche. A little boy crying out to be loved. And you're afraid of me, as you should be, because I want to erase you from his mind.”_

Hulk roared, pounding fists into the rubble, and Bruce winced at the mental pain that came from it. But the wince echoed in this vast emptiness, and a scaled head whipped around towards him.

The not-lips pulled back even further as yellow eyes fell on the human. _“Bruce Banner, how very nice for you to join us. What are you going to relive today? What should I talk about today? When you did nothing and watched your mother die? When your father beat you? How I’m going to kill the world?”_

Bruce took a deep breath as he stared up at the creature, not allowing himself to be needled, unlike Hulk’s almost anguished roar. Instead he walked up to the creature, to the thick chains that kept it bound down, unable to do much more then taunt. 

It smirked, knowing what he was thinking. Chained down as it was, only its head could swing from side to side, in a deadly trance. 

_“Come now Bruce, there’s a reason why you’re here tonight.”_ The creature laughed, deep and terrible, shaking the mindscape. _“Oh, let me guess, someone asked? I felt it- your rage and anger as someone asked about your mother. It fed me, not him. Did someone notice it- yellow instead of green?”_

Bruce took a step back, flinching away. Then, he squared his shoulders, and walked forward again. Chains made of self-restraint, careful control, quiet acceptance and the thinnest, weakest chains of them all- love. 

In fact, love, despite being the best to keep down the creature, was barely there, only a few paltry memories forged into chains to keep back the beast. “I felt you.” Bruce whispered to it, “I felt you break these chains just for a moment.”

It laughed again, deep, terrible, _“You've opened a door to me, Bruce. A crown of light on my face that I never had before. Did you imagine I'd ever let you close it on me?”_

Bruce shook his head, taking a step back. _“You shot yourself, I spit the bullet out. The perfect moment- for a few glorious seconds I was free. I won’t let that freedom be snatched from me.”_

“You aren’t getting out.” Bruce snapped, to reassure himself- and the Hulk. “I won’t let you.”

_“You already have!”_ It lunged for him, mouth gaping open for one terrifying second, big enough to swallow him whole, and-

“BRUCE! WAKE UP!”

\---------

The master archer liked being up in the rafters of a room or building, somewhere where he could sleep without worrying about zombies bursting through the ground to eat his flesh. He liked the vantage point it gave him, allowed him to see everything. 

Like right now, for example, his teammate Bruce Banner was caught in a nightmare, curled up and shaking like a leaf on a breezy day. So he, being willing to help out a fellow Avenger whatever the need, had crawled out of the vents and into the lab where Bruce had fallen asleep, leaning against the wall, shaking him to wake him up.

He shook Bruce’s shoulder again, ready to shoot for safety the second Bruce opened his eyes if he saw green, when Bruce jerked and sat up straight, pale yellow eyes _burning_ into Clint’s eyes for two long, terrifying seconds.

Then, Bruce blinked, and the yellow was replaced by green, which infinitely eased Clint. He knew how to deal with Hulk. He didn’t know about that yellow.

He ignored it for now, not entirely certain he’d seen it. “You alright Bruce?”

Bruce blinked at him slowly, as if trying to remember who exactly he was, before slowly he nodded, dragging a heavy hand across his face. When Clint finally saw his eyes again, they were brown, and carefully controlled, “I’m fine Clint. Thank you though for waking me up. It might’ve been bad if I had accidentally destroyed Tony’s lab or if the _other guy_ got out.”

“You mean The Hulk? He’s nothing but a big baby.”

Bruce shook his head, taking a deep breath, and letting it out slowly. Clint jerked a thumb over his shoulder, “Got anything you want me to get? Hot chocolate, a couple of drums, the remote to the TV, the key to the smash room, a bag of the good stuff?”

Bruce had his own ritual for calming down, which usually consisted of sitting around and meditating, but Clint had never seen the man so shaken up before. 

Something had happened in those dreams. Something that had deeply unsettled Bruce. So, despite the fact that Clint knew absolutely diddly-squat about comforting, he extended a hand.

Bruce hesitated for a split second, as if scared to touch him, before grabbing his hand. Clint easily hauled Bruce to his feet, making a mental note to program Jarvis to tell someone when Bruce ate. Despite the near year they had been living together, Bruce still weighed like the air. “You need to come eat.”

“Yes sir.” Bruce sighed, long-sufferingly. 

Clint laughed, gently teasing, “Not momma? Or is that strictly for Coulson?”

Bruce grimaced, a spasm that crossed his face too quickly for Clint to pin an emotion to before it disappeared. “I suppose…” He looked thoughtful for a few moments, before shrugging. “Their both same in one respect however- they both died. Though Coulson came back.”

Clint nodded, for a single second remembering the taste of blood on his tongue when he heard Coulson had died. Then, his head twisted to Bruce, mind digging up files he had read- Bruce’s mother had died when he was twelve or something, right?

“It’s too bad she died.”

Bruce twitched, a tiny tremble that only Clint could possibly see. Equally sharp ears caught the whisper of, “She was lucky.”

He very nearly asked- then he thought of his brother, and how he would never talk about his brother if he could help it, and kept his mouth shut. For a long, tense moment the silence stretched, before they rounded the corner to the kitchen. “So Clint, what do you want to eat?”

Clint grinned, eyes lighting up. Bruce could whip up some mean good curry, spicy enough to burn off an unwary tongue. Stark had banned it from any of the ‘family’ dinners after he’d accidentally chugged water, and Thor had broken the table in his rush to find something to stop the burning.

Bruce had just leaned back, with a small smirk on his face as he calmly sipped at his tea. 

Bruce, as if reading his mind, smiled. “Sure. Can you pull out the potatoes then?”

Clint reached down to rummage for the potatoes, as Steve wandered in from another room. The super soldier was busy munching on a sandwich that could feed two people, and looked the slightest bit regretful for it. No matter how much the others assured him it was fine, Steve found it hard to override his earliest memories.

Bruce glanced at him, “I’m making curry, do you want any?”

“Hmm? No, I don’t think so.”

Clint glanced around Bruce’s shoulder, looking towards the door. Pinned on the back of the door, a lone sheet of paper in Natasha’s cramped, tiny handwriting forlornly waved. “His eating schedule says that he has to eat at least one plates worth of food in the next hour.”

Steve whipped around to stare at the schedule, then looked back to Clint. Clint grinned smugly- not a single person in the building could rival his eyesight. Tony complained about that constantly. 

“I don’t-“ Steve began, when Bruce waved a cooking spoon in his direction.

“Don’t go there Steve, as your doctor, I insist you eat enough so that way your metabolism doesn’t kill you. You’re making up the nutrients you missed while asleep, and for the nutrients you missed as a child. Now come over and help.”

“I’ll put on the rice.” At the very least Steve could acquise gracefully. 

Unlike Stark who stumbled into the kitchen, mumbling about coffee. “Coffeeeeeeeeeeeeee-“

“No Tony. You can’t have more caffeine then the prescribed amount per day,” Steve chided. “We talked about this, remember?”

Tony latched onto Steve’s arm, regarding it carefully. “Coffee or I bite you.”

“Tony!” Steve yelped, then sighed, as he patted the nearly unconscious man on the back. “How about I get you to bed?”

“No bed. I’m on the edge of a breakthrough.” Tony whined, even as Steve gently steered him out of the room, patting Tony on the top of the head like he was some kind of puppy.

Bruce and Clint studiously didn’t look at each other as they busied themselves with making food. Thor wandered into the room- and quickly retreated babbling apologies. Now they really weren’t looking at each other.

Clint’s self-control broke when Natasha entered the room, looking slightly confused. “Thor just took off for New Mexico muttering about fire.”

The archer howled with laughter, as a smile twitched its way onto Bruce’s face. Natasha looked to where the two stood, understanding flashing onto her face. “Ah, I see.”

Bruce smiled as he nodded to the pot, “If you want, you can put on the rice and join us for lunch.”

Natasha considered it, before nodding. Silently she padded up to where the two of them stood, and Clint grinned at her, smile soft in a way he would never show anyone else. She still had a slight, lingering fear of Bruce, but was working to overcome it, in ways like this.

She smiled back, their invisible connection strengthening for just a second. Then, it was broken when Steve wandered back into the room. It instead twisted, branching out between the four people in the room.

\-----------

Steve cautiously took another bite from the curry before him, trying hard not to tear up too badly from the biting sting. “This is really spicy.”

“Mmmhm. Traditional Curry is actually not that spicy, but I threw in a few mixes I learned while in Mexico. Filling, and delicious, and it covers up any unwanted tastes.” Bruce agreed casually. 

Steve tried to imagine what taste Bruce could possibly want to cover up- he was the least picky of all of the Avengers in what he ate, from insects to rare plants that could probably poison him. “Like what?” He asked cautiously, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Testicles. Bull testicles actually. You’re traditionally supposed to eat them raw, but I couldn’t. So I cooked them up, ate it in curry, and didn’t waste it. You can put just about anything in here and it the spices will block it out. Not texture though.”

Natasha nodded, as she dug coolly into her own curry, not even flinching as she ate it calmly. Steve tried to imagine what Bruce was saying- and failed miserably. MRE’s were terrible, terrible things that ought to be burned rather then inflicted on mankind, but it was food. 

Bull Testicles couldn’t possibly be food. 

There was a heavy thud from the side, as Tony stumbled into the room, staring narrow eyed at a tablet. “Bruce, can I talk to you for a moment?”

“What about Tony?”

“Come here first.”

Steve stood up from his position, “Tony, does it concern the rest of us?” What he really meant was, _Is it going to hurt him?_

Tony hesitated for a single moment, and that was all the time Steve needed. “Tell it to all of us Tony. We can’t have any major secrets if we want to work together.”

Tony shook his head, “First let me talk to Bruce. Bruce, come here.” 

Bruce cautiously got up, slinking his way over to where Tony stood. Steve could see the tense lines in his hands, the half-hesitant steps. Bruce trusted them- but not with everything, not yet. Probably not ever. For a man whose self-control was his life, to put all of his trust in a person or team would be impossible.

But some selfish part of Steve hoped that one day Tony and Bruce _both_ would be willing to open up, to allow the rest of the team in. To know that they were appreciated. 

Bruce glanced at the tablet, and the most terrified expression Steve had ever seen crossed the man’s face. He hadn’t looked this terrified even when faced down with a hundred guns, alien forces or- or anything.

“Bruce?”

Clint next to him rose to his feet as Natasha coiled up, ready to spring. “Yo, Bruce, what’s going on?”

“Tony, when-“

“Steve sent me to bed, but I realized you shouldn’t of been awake, let alone rested enough to make lunch, so I went through the security files to see how Clint woke you up, and I found this.”

Bruce looked away. “It’s nothing.”

“Bullsh-“

Steve plucked the tablet from out of Tony’s hands, careful not to break it. Bruce flinched at the sudden invasion of personal space, but Steve flipped it over. 

Cold, cruel yellow eyes with snake-slitted pupils stared back out at him, a slightest tint of mockery in them. Not even the slightest tint of green or brown could be seen in those eyes. 

Bruce was watching him, he realized after a second. A heavy furrow appeared in his eyebrows, “Bruce- how long has this been going on?”

“What?” Bruce murmured, cautiously guarding words and eyes. Steve wanted to shake him until the broken pieces of his mind realigned and the man realized that Steve cared for him. 

“How long have you had this third form?” Steve questioned gently, tilting the pad down so that way everyone who wanted to could see it. “I’ve only seen the Hulk.”

“And that’s _all_ you’ll see. The other guy is far too dangerous to let out.”

“Other- I thought when you were talking about the Hulk whenever you said that!” Tony looked confused, but Steve ignored it, falling into Captain America mode.

“Describe him. So that way we can identify him-“

“If you see him, shoot to kill.” Bruce snapped back instantly. “Don’t hesitate, don’t try to reason, just do your best to kill me.”

“Suicidal themes again?” Tony muttered, dryly, shortly, bristling. “Not-“

“No Tony, this isn’t about the Hulk, this is about the other guy, and he won’t hesitate to kill you. Any of you.” Bruce swallowed, hard, for a second completely and utterly vulnerable. “Just don’t try.”

Steve pulled out pencil and paper, pointing Bruce to a seat. "I want you to describe it to me." If he had an image, then he knew what to expect.

\------

Thor swept into the Captains Room, seeking out the item he had been tasked to find. Steve Rogers was truly a great man, with many drawings that he kept tucked away in his room, but he was here to seek a single item. 

The item was nowhere to be found. Thor frowned as he cautiously approached the oaken chest. Friend Steve had given him two locations to which the item would be located, and the first on top of the ‘dresser’ was not where it was located, so the chest at the base of the bed (Thor was quite proud of it, he had spent four days tracking down and fighting the beast to use its bones to decorate the chest) would be where it was.

On the very top of the items in the chest was a drawing. It was cautiously drawn, measurements and scrawls written across it. 

A truly fearsome beast stared back out at him, a beast unlike any he had ever seen in Asgard. The sharp talons promised to rend any armor into shreds, sharp teeth to bite off any warriors head. He would not like to tangle with this beast.

“Thor, did you find it?”

Thor started, suddenly guilty. He had been so engrossed with the picture, he had forgotten about his task. “I apologize Friend Steve! I was so distracted, that I became remiss in my duties. Surely though this is a fearsome beast, what made you think of it?”

Steve went still in his bedroom door, Fury looming behind him. “Indeed, I’m curious about it as well.” Fury murmured, striding over to it. “This isn’t something you’ve seen.”

Thor watched in confusion as Steve went stiff as Fury snatched the paper from Thor’s grasp, surveying it with his one good eye. “Steve, why is Banner’s name on here?”

“You’ll have to ask Bruce yourself.”

Thor could hear the quiet threat in Steve’s voice, and straightened in response to it. Somewhere, once again, just like with Loki, he had messed up. 

“Steve.”

“Ask Banner sir. It’s his picture.”

Fury’s eyes darkened. “You know that he won’t come aboard the carrier.”

“Have you gotten rid of the Hulk tank?” Steve smiled blandly- he wasn’t half as good at this as Tony was, but he was getting lessons from the best. Thor was oddly proud, and oddly sorrowful.

Fury turned on his heel, and stalked out. Thor looked to Steve, questioning gently, “What has happened while I was gone?”

“A lot.” Steve ran a hand through his hair. “Come on, I suspect Tony’s smash room might shortly be in use.”

\----------

Bruce kept his eyes on instruments before him, trying to keep himself in the smallest position he possibly could. Fury breathed down his neck, and Bruce stared into a reflective surface, saw Hulk stare back at him.

He took a deep breath. “Can I help you Fury?”

_“Kill him. Let him try to see to glare when both of his eyes are removed.”_

“Thor found this. I confiscated it.”

A picture of the _other guy_ was placed before him. Bruce closed his eyes quickly, before yellow could shine through brown or green. The _other guy_ stirred, nastily threading through his mind, ready to jump at the chance of getting free. 

Bruce reigned it in. Locked it away. 

“What about it?”

It was bad enough that he had to talk about the _other guy_ once. It kept scratching at the surface of his mind, as if acknowledging it existed made it more real. 

“What is it Banner? The Hulk isn’t the only one in you, is he.” Fury sounded almost resigned, and Bruce directed his best, most _’I-have-no-idea-what-your-talking-about’_ smile at him. 

Fury looked unimpressed. “Don’t make me bring out the psychologists.”

Bruce didn’t flinch, absolutely certain that his eyes were brown. “I wouldn’t suggest it. Some things are better left alone.”

"I'll take this up with my own channels. You won't like that."

"You won't like me either if you stay for much longer." Bruce replied blandly, stuffing away resentment. The other hungrily fed on the resentment, building bigger.

Nick Fury strode out- Bruce doubted this would be the last he saw of the man.

\--------

Three days.

Bruce buried his head in his hands, attempting to keep his breathing regulated. _“We're going to be gods in this world that's rejected and feared you for so long. We're going to tear it into a billion pieces.”_

He shook his head fiercely. He wasn’t going to destroy the world. It laughed, curled up within his mind, pulling and yanking at the chains. The chains groaned and creaked. They were dangerously close to cracking. 

Bruce curled up even further, trying to lock it back into place- it laughed at his feeble attempts. _“I'm the inevitable conclusion. I'm the ultimate - you.”_

No, it wasn’t. It was a monster.

The other guy rattled its chains, the yellow form brushing against his mind, making Hulk wail in response. Hulk was particularly mad right now, as the other guy needled them both.

“We need to come up with a name for it.” Tony suggested lazily from the side. 

“No.” Bruce snapped back. “Absolutely not.”

“I agree.” Thor said seriously, his normal smile vanished. “To give it a name is to give it power.”

Tony hesitated- “You’re both taking this very seriously, aren’t you? Bruce can control Hulk.”

“I’ve told you Tony, it’s stronger then the Hulk.” He ground his teeth together as it whispered more words in his mind, about painting the world red until the earth wept blood. 

“Still, it’s part of you, isn’t it?”

“No!” He didn’t- couldn’t believe that it was part of him. If he believed that, then there was no holding it back.

_“Why so scared? Aren’t they supposed to be your friends? Aren’t they supposed to know you? Surely you and I can’t be the same. **Except we are.** ”_

Bruce forced his head up, to look Tony in the eye. “Tony. I need you to create something that can destroy me. Please.”

“No.” Tony didn’t even look up. “I’m not going to. You’re my friend Bruce. I won’t abandon you that easily.”

A heavy hand rested on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Steve smiling down at him. “I agree Bruce. You’re important to us.”

Natasha looked up from where she sat. “What do you think it will take to kill you?”

“’TASHA!”

“It’s valid. Everyone in Shield has ways on how to stop them if they ever get out of hand. I see no reason why this should be different.”

Bruce smiled gratefully at her- she had to be the smartest, most practical of all of them, and he loved her for it. 

Jarvis chimed, voice nasty, “Sir, you have a call over the main line.”

“Who is it?”

“They call themselves the World Leaders.”

All eyes turned to Bruce as he froze up. The creature within cackled. _“Here it comes Bruce. They’re going to take you away. Their going to break you until there’s only just me left.”_

Bruce took a deep breath, as Thor moved into his shoulder, large body giving silent support. “Put it on Tony. Might as well see what they want.”

“Jarvis, put them on hold for five minutes. All right you guys, we’re going to the meeting room that Pepper uses to put the horror into stockholders. Jarvis, contact Pep, get her up here. If they want Bruce, they’re going have to get through her and us first.”

Bruce shook his head, but he didn’t protest. He didn’t want to leave this small family that had been created, didn’t want to leave the warmth and safety. He had the feeling if he did, the other would break him completely.

The other chuckled, curling up contentedly. It had no need to speak to Bruce- Bruce would be needled plenty from the council. Instead it turned its attention to the Hulk. Bruce slammed in-between the two as best as he could- it slithered around his barriers easily. 

Then, they were there, and so was Pepper, looking prim and proper as three images popped up. “Gentlemen. Ma’m.” She gave them no time to speak. “You’re here about a Stark employee?”

There was silence for a moment, before the single woman of the group spoke up. “We are here for Bruce Banner.”

“He’s part of Stark Company, yes. Now, I have paperwork that needs to be signed if you wish to borrow our employee, anti-lawsuits-“

“We weren’t aware that he could be considered human.”

Bruce flinched. Tony glowered, and Thor reached for his hammer. Pepper raised a hand. “If you don’t consider Bruce Banner human and instead property, he is still property of Stark Industries.”

“Really, I believe it was a military-“

“Using notes they stole from Stark Industries, modified to remove what they actually did and given to Bruce Banner.” Pepper said calmly. “We have been investigating the explosion, and from eye-count witnesses, it was all Stark equipment used. Thereby, Stark Industries created him.”

Bruce shot a confused look at Tony. Tony looked innocent as he looked away. Steve squeezed his shoulder supportively. “Now, if you wish to borrow Bruce Banner, you still have to sign papers, and ensure that he will be returned in mint condition.”

Clint snickered, making an obscene gesture. Bruce made one back. Clint grinned, proud. The other stirred, angry at being denied his resentment. 

“Mrs. Potts.” Now one of the men spoke up, looking completely serious. “If you do not hand over Bruce Banner to the men in the van below many horrible things will happen to both your company’s stock, and properties.”

They were threatening ordinary, completely harmless citizens? “How could you-“ Pepper began, when the three on the screen coldly interrupted.

“Banner is shown to be the greatest threat we have yet to come across. Either you comply, or there will be many people dead. We prefer not to go that route.”

The other cackled in delight, practically dancing. _“Found you. They found you. They’re not letting you go. Little Hulk can’t defeat them. I can. I could. Just let me out, and I’ll destroy them. Write their names in blood, cut off their heads, decorate the streets with their lackey’s entrails; create buildings from picked clean bones. Let the world fear us.”_

It paused, letting those words soak in, _“I’ll spare them, these Avengers. They’re important to you, and you are me. So they’re important to me.”_

Except they weren’t. Bruce knew that, just like he knew that the three would break him until there was nothing left. His eyes rose, locked with Natasha’s. She looked torn- he smiled. “Very well then, I’m going.”

“NO!” Tony practically hurled himself at Bruce. “We’ll do something about those bombs-“

“Tony, they’ll just target others. I know when I’m beaten.”

He looked up to Thor, and Thor regarded him solemnly back, frustration building in his eyes. “Get them out of here, please Thor. If you hear anything, get them out of here, before I kill you all.”

Thor hesitated, and nodded. “I will. I will have Heimdall keep watch for the creature drawn, and if spotted, then I will convey all here to Asgard. All are mighty men -and women- of valor, and will be well received in Odin’s hall.”

Tony tightened his arms. “You can’t go. I still have so much to do.”

In the background Pepper raged against the three people. Bruce closed his eyes, and squeezed Tony back in a hug. “I’m going to miss you.”

He looked to Steve. “Take care of the team, will you Cap?”

“Of course.” Steve regarded him with worried eyes, but he didn’t see a way out either, far too willing to sacrifice a few for many. A true soldier.

Clint and Natasha flanked him, as he walked towards the elevator. Not one of them said anything, but took quiet comfort in each other instead.

Then, as Bruce Banner stopped in front of the two men, Clint offered quietly, “Say the word, and we’ll run with you.”

“No. It’s okay.”

It wasn’t. It wasn’t at all.

The other guy laughed, cruel and mocking. Bruce turned to Natasha. “Name it. Name the last one.”

She leaned close, whispered a quiet name in his ear, and he kept it carefully shielded from the creature, let it simmer in the back of his mind, untouched.

Then, he got aboard the van.

\-------

On August 15th, 10:01 EST the world realized that Banner had completely cracked. It started with an Earthquake, hitting a 10.05, shattering mountains. It was followed by tsunamis. 

It ended when the world split in half, with only the insane laughter of a monster echoing in their ears, crowing loudly, “Fear me! For I am the Devil!”

The world feared, and cried to its last whimper, when it was torn asunder by the very thing it had created.

-end-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Save a Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/554036) by [morningeve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningeve/pseuds/morningeve)




End file.
